Queen of REVENGE
by Doodling Shadows
Summary: The battle draws near; It was all my fault... I knew that in the deepest depths of my soul. But the one I had slipped my secrets too was the exact one I had loved so ferociously moons before. Poem.


**Author's Note:**

**This is a LawlClan entry for their monthly writing challenge. This entry is written in a poem-like format. **

**Prompts:**

_**1. "Tragedy is tragedy because it's inevitable. You see it coming, but there's nothing you can do to stop it." **_

_**2. "Another noble warrior falls victim to the plague of love."**_

**Enjoy!**

**_-*Doodling Shadows~**

**_Queen of REVENGE:_**

_Every day is a battle in itself,_

_A struggle that waxes and wanes like the moon does, little by little each day._

_You cannot run from the fight for survival,_

_Nor can you alter it; it is decided, through and through._

_But now the latest battle to determine one's survival draws near,_

_Nearer and nearer, dragging on like the sun pushes itself across the sky._

_Slow, so very slow._

_Each heartbeat pounds wildly, excited and nervous from the looming danger._

_Each paw step hesitates as it brings its owner closer to its possible destruction._

_Each tail twitches, waving about above the dry stalks of grass._

_Each pair of eyes watched their surroundings with anxious fear, awaiting the leap of an enemy._

_But no cat runs, no cat turns away to save their lives; they all know it cannot be avoided._

_As they all step out of the forest in unison, they quell their heart and listen to their mind._

_On the opposite side of the field, the rouges have gathered._

_The battle must now begin._

_With yowls of fury, anger, and as much determination as they can gather, the two forces clash,_

_Unsheathed claws glinting as they were revealed._

_Flesh rips and more screams of rage pierce the sky._

_Each cat is fighting for a goal._

_Now the one who had caused this battle altogether had his own fight to participate in,_

_But this battle, one not of claws and teeth, or one of ideals, happened to be one on an entirely different level._

_He was fighting a battle of mind as he weaved through the crowd;_

_He was attempting to come to terms with what he had done._

_He had to see her._

_He had to see Raven._

_Hiding behind a wide clump of long grass, he watched as the black she-cat ripped apart another victim._

_He had arrived too late to save another soul._

_He knew that, his mind screaming as bile rose in his throat, _

_But nor couldn't just sit here and do nothing, either!_

_The black she-cat's ears flicked once, twice, three times before she rose her head, muzzle stained with blood._

_Two piercing blue eyes stared at his soft green ones, holding__ tight._

_But as the tom observed her, neither a look of malice or fear or even contentment slipped past her stony mask;_

_She had the look of an experienced killer._

_She knew how far she could go, but she didn't gloat, nor did she hide._

_She had a goal of her own._

_Stalking past the grass, he padded closer to her, ears flat against the din that the cats were making,_

_All the while staring into her eyes._

_A staring contest, silent in the raging ocean of sounds, persisted..._

_Neither one giving up or looking down._

_Each time her eyes blinked, he cursed himself for holding their gazes for another heartbeat longer:_

_He knew how much he had grown attached to the she-cat in the moons past, and he had been sure he cut the ties._

_But no matter how he tried, he couldn't help but stare into those eyes a little bit longer, a little bit deeper, a little more carefully._

_He knew how dangerous this she-cat was,_

_He knew she had used the information he had revealed bit by bit,_

_How she had used it to strategize a plan._

_She had utterly betrayed his trust._

_But again, even after he steeled himself to cut her throat, t__he action just wouldn't come._

_The mindset avoided him like the sun on a stormy day. _

_Two more heartbeats ensued, two heartbeats that felt more like moons-_

_Slow and agonizing._

_The she-cat raised a paw, claws sparkling with blood in the bright light_

_And he froze as she slowly moved it towards his throat._

_She had him, she knew he was now a piece of prey in her paws._

_She knew, and made an act to flaunt it._

_The claw touched his throat, and quicker than his instincts could process, she slit the flesh with an easy stroke of her paw._

_Pain erupted on his neck and he yowled, stumbling._

_Another claw scratched his eye..._

_A bite to his shoulder pushed him to the ground..._

_Panicking, he looked up at her with wide eyes. _

_She wasn't the same cat he had loved moons ago, he finally, _truly _realized._

_No... she definitely wasn't. _

_It now stood out to him, slapping him right on the muzzle, _

_But he couldn't forget those moons, and it seemed she couldn't either:_

_She was using his trapped feelings to her advantage._

_And now, as the she-cat bent down to whisper in his ear,_

_He knew his time had come, the coil of dread squeezing his innards ever more tightly. _

_Blue eyes glistening with malice, she smirked._

_"Goodbye, Fernshadow. Pleasure to meet you, pleasure to end you," she murmured in his ear._

_Another, deeper slash to his throat ended the deal, and she stood, watching as her fighters swept and ended the enemy._

_Her job was finished._

_She called back her troops, leaving the bloody corpses on the battlefield,_

_Using them as reminder of anyone who would cross her newly acquired territory._

_She had won._

_She killed, yet no guilt pierced the thick casing of her heart._

_She had seduced another male for territory,_

_She had fought and won another battle,_

_She had slain another opponent and stained her claws with more blood._

_A crooked smile highlighted her features as she sauntered back to their shelter before the drawing night settled upon the land._

_She had ended another Clan, and now her journey was one-fourth complete._

_Looking to the stars, the grin grew wider._

_Yes, she had but few more to go._

_A few more Clans to vanquish. _

_Three more symbols of her life to wash away like the blood on a battlefield runs back to the river on a rainy night. _

_Leading her group back into the shelter, she looked back one more time,_

_As if she could see the remaining battlefield. _

_Three more. _

_Just three more and her task would be complete._


End file.
